


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he dreamt of her as she was, just a slip of a girl with steel in her eyes; cold, hard, and unforgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

It wasn't like that at first. Even years after she'd gone, when he knew she would have been much older, he never thought of her as anything other than the little girl she was then. He never thought of her as anything other than who she was when she was his. It took him too long to realize it, she was right of course, he was stupid, but he did. She was _his_. She was his lady, his family, the only real family he'd ever known, and he let her slip right through his fingers.

At first he dreamt of her as she was, just a slip of a girl with steel in her eyes; cold, hard, and unforgiving. The dreams always started the same way, him panting as he ran through a pitch black forest with branches scratching at his face, like fingers trying to pull him back, and leaves crunching beneath his feet. Sometimes he found her kneeling before a great white tree with red, heart-shaped leaves that lit up the dark forest and she would look up at him with a smile that never quite reached her watery eyes. Other times he found her lying bloody at the tree as the Hound stood above her lifeless body with a wicked, twisted grin and her red-stained sword in his hand. Most times he didn't find her at all, instead he ran forever calling for her, though no sound ever escaped his open mouth. That was the worst one.

But one night he found someone else at the tree. Leaning against it was a woman naked as her name day. She had milky white skin and dark brown tresses that flowed past her pert breasts in loose curls. He found her always with flushed cheeks, parted lips, and a hand working at the junction of her thighs, and she was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She made the sweetest little sounds, soft sighs and whimpers that made him almost dizzy with want.

Then she opened her eyes and they were like two pools of steel; cold, hard, and unforgiving, but they softened when they met his own blue orbs. She kept rubbing the warm, wet spot between her legs as she outstretched her free hand towards him, uttering his name in a husky, delicious whisper. He gravitated towards her as if in a trance, and reached his hand up to meet hers.

But every single time, just as he felt a spark where their fingertips brushed against each other, his eyes flew open. And as he stared at the ceiling above him while he took himself in his hand, he thought of the girl with eyes like steel. The girl he would never find again. His Arya.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is just had to get it out of my system


End file.
